Mandalorian
Mandalorian is a theme that is based on a nomadic group of clan-based people whose culture is often based on violence and battle (with the exception of the New Mandalorians), for which furniture sets and outfits have been made. A Mandalorian splinter group, Death Watch, is the chief enemy unit on Carlac. Death Watch invades and takes control of a small village, and sets up three training camps near a crashed Separtist frigate. Gear Death Watch This outfit requires a Jedi Membership to purchase. * Death Watch Helmet - * Death Watch Armor - * Death Watch Gloves - * Death Watch Boots - * Mandolorian Blaster Rifle - Mandalorian Mercenary The Mandalorian Mercenary is an outfit set that was released on August 19, 2011. It has not appeared in the Clone Wars television series, and is available for purchase with Station Cash. Aside from the metallic red color pattern, it shares the same design as the Death Watch outfit. This outfit is very similar to the armor of the Mandalorian troops seen in the Wii version of the video game, Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. It is not part of the Death Watch. * Mandalorian Mercenary Armor - * Mandalorian Mercenary Boots - * Mandalorian Mercenary Gloves - * Mandalorian Mercenary Helmet - Mandalorian Deathwatch * Mandalorian Deathwatch Helmet - * Mandalorian Deathwatch Armor - * Mandalorian Deathwatch Gloves - * Mandalorian Deathwatch Boots - Camouflaged Death Watch Armor Golden Death Watch Gear Death Watch Lieutenant The Death Watch Lieutenant gear set is based off the Death Watch officers who appeared in the recent episodes of Star Wars: the Clone Wars. It was released on January 25th, 2013 and is currently available for republic credits in game. * Death Watch Lieutenant Boots - * Death Watch Lieutenant Armor - * Death Watch Lieutenant Gloves - * Death Watch Lieutenant Helmet - Death Watch Night Owl The Death Watch Night Owl is based off the Night Owl squad members in the recent Star Wars: the Clone Wars episodes. It was released on February 1st, 2013 and is part of the first update of the month. * Death Watch Night Owl Boots - * Death Watch Night Owl Armor - * Death Watch Night Owl Gloves - * Death Watch Night Owl Helmet - Furniture Mandalorian Set The Mandalorian Set is a furniture set that was released shortly after the launch of the game. Items within the Mandalorian set are known for being expensive, ranging from 500 to 4,000 and consists of decorative items, tables, and chairs. * Aquarium - * Chair - * Control Console - * Couch - * Dorm Computer - * Holoboard - * Topiary Tree - Death Watch Guests Set 1 The set features:a male Elite Death Watch soldier, a female Elite Death Watch soldier, a Death Watch commander and an Elite Death Watch commander. The whole set costs . It was released on the update of 26/04/2013. *Elite Male Death Watch *Elite Female Death Watch *Death Watch Commander *Elite Death Watch Commander Note:Please note the picture of the Death Watch Commander is wrong, it is not Kellov. Death Watch Guests Set 2 *Death Watch General *Female Death Watch Comander *Female Death Watch Infantry *Male Death Watch Infantry External links * * Category:Furniture Category:Planetary forces gear Category:Bounty hunter gear Category:Weapons